The Assignment
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: What happens when you leave Axel with a camera that's meant for a school assignment, with Roxas as his partner, in a house inhabited by three, sometimes four more of their friends?  CHAOS.  AkuRoku, RikuxSora, hints of ZexionxDemyx. AU. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts--not the first game, nor the second.

Jessie: Thaaat's right, folks! In addition to the other fandoms I already write for, I'm now writing KH fics as well!

Joh: **Punches the air** Yes--someone else to obsess over the love between Riku and Sora with!

Jessie: **Gushes** Oh, I know! They're the perfect match—like Roxas 'n Axel!

J Twins: **Ramble excitedly**

**Warnings: **Hints…oh, alright _fine_—**explicit **hints of **yaoi** lemon, language, and Axel.

_Dedication: _My New Media teacher, although he doesn't know it. Any descriptions of the teacher in this story are based on none other than him, and are completely true. XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Click_

_Whir_

_Click_

_Whir_

_Click_

"C'mon Roxaaas, say something--_pleeeease?_"

"Axel—for the _hundredth _time—get that camera out of my face," Roxas demanded, holding his hands up defensively in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the camera lens the fiery redhead continuously directed at his person on the bed.

"Aw, Roxy-babe, I'm actually _practicing_ for something _school related_ for once; you should be proud of me!" Axel practically purred; resorting to pouting as Roxas turned his head away (grumbling under his breath at Axel's choice in pet names) when he did so much as gesture said camera.

"C'mon, don'cha wanna get a good grade in New Media?"

"Axel, you could turn up empty-handed to class and directly tell that teacher you don't give a shit about his assignments, and he'd _still _give you an A," Roxas deadpanned, this time turning fully away as Axel gave another futile attempt to catch the elusive blonde on film.

"Besides, we still need to come up with an actual idea for the project…" Roxas continued, looking thoughtful. At last, Axel sighed, and made a show of turning off the video camera, frowning when Roxas immediately returned his gaze to him once he'd heard the small _ding_ that alerted the user that the power was now off.

"You're no fun…" Axel grumbled, crossing his arms huffily as he returned Roxas' steady cobalt-blue gaze.

"Who said I had to be fun?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrows at his companion in a --dare he say, _suggestive_ manner? Axel could tell that he was struggling to bite back a smile. The pyromaniac smirked, tossing his hair back over his shoulder.

"Why _I _did, of course; you _are _my boyfriend after all," Axel grinned, taking a sudden step forward to lean down and claim Roxas' lips in a hot kiss, catching Roxas unawares.

Axel smirked against Roxas' mouth as he felt his small boyfriend eagerly melt into the kiss, feeling his arms wrap loosely around his waist as he was far too short for easy access to his neck.

It was only a few minutes later that they broke apart from their make-out session, both flushed and short of breath.

"See ya later, Roxy," Axel breathed into Roxas' ear, nipping him affectionately before he stood back up, camera still in hand, and made to exit the room.

"Wait--where are you going?" Roxas asked; the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I still wanna practice using this thing," Axel replied easily, waving the camera in the air. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, just as he was about to reach for the door.

"Wait a sec, that didn't sound right…" he muttered before he shook his head slightly. He realized that Roxas was still silent, and turned back around to face the sulking teen.

"Aw, whatsa matter, Rocks-ass, jealous of a stupid camera?" Axel teased--his smirk only broadening when Roxas frowned, retorting with an exasperated "don't _call_ me that."

"I'll be back later--I just need to find my next target to spy on," Axel said resolutely.

"And who might that be?" Roxas asked expectantly, casually leaning back on his elbows as he waited for the obvious answer.

"Depends; either Demy, Riku or your brother; whoever happens to be misfortunate enough for me to discover them first," Axel sniggered triumphantly, opening the door to let himself out—but not without him first bidding Roxas adieu by blowing an exaggerated kiss to his blonde boyfriend, who rolled his eyes playfully as Axel shut the door behind him.

All at once, the tall redhead's movements became stealthy, as he planned to scope out the next victim (or, perhaps, _victims_ if he was lucky) of his camera.

Turning the corner of the hallway that led to his and Roxas' room, he turned the video camera back on, covering its speakers to muffle the soft _ding_ and _whirs _that came with its powering on, before he quietly set out on his mission to discover other roommate life.

You see, the five high school buddies –Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx– had planned to attend the same collage. After much discussion, they had concluded that the most affordable and sensible method to avoid getting stuck in dorm rooms was if they were to share one moderately large house that would be conveniently located near their collage campus by pooling their incomes together, rather than simply splitting apartments which, they also agreed, would leave them without extra cash. It had been working out very well for the five boys for one full year of collage--and so they had decided that they continue this method for the remainder of the collage era.

It had been Riku and Roxas who had taken the important responsibility of finding a good home upon themselves, and indeed, they took their job very carefully; attending a good number of open houses before they'd finally discovered their current home. The two were still very much relieved that they'd ended up with it in the end, for it had only been confirmed that they had, indeed, been the highest bidder just before their first semester had began.

The five of them had settled in easily enough--the other three very pleased with Roxas and Riku's success, and within half a year it had been completely transformed into something all five of them could happily call their home.

When the time for redecorating had come, it had been Sora and Demyx's idea to divide the house into five different sections so that each person had a designated portion to decorate themselves. Of course, this did not include the three bedrooms--which were, for the most part, shared. Two to a bedroom: Axel and Roxas (the official couple), Sora and Riku (they insisted they were best friends, but Axel was beginning to have his doubts as to the truth of that claim) while Zexion was becoming a rather familiar sight in Demyx's bedroom.

Axel crept on through the sky blue hallway, whose walls were interrupted by a puffy white cloud every so often (the hallways had been the areas designated as Sora's).

He found himself pausing at Demyx's bedroom door, which stood slightly ajar. Cautiously, he angled the camera just so, pressed REC, and glanced down at the small screen to receive whatever picture came up.

It seemed that Demyx was –yet again– creating a tune to a new song. The aspiring musician was completely absorbed in his work; patiently strumming a few chords on his sitar until he found a combination that he liked, and hastily scribbled in down, not wanting to loose his train of thought.

On any other given day, Axel wouldn't have even hesitated to come barging right in, thereby distracting the busy teenager from his work, and making it near-impossible for him to get back into his zone again.

However, Axel was already slightly bored without anything more going on, and he could tell that his roommate was already having enough trouble as it was. The floor around him was scattered with crumpled up balls of paper, and there was a rare frown painted across the usually optimistic instrumentalist's features.

Once he'd pressed STOP, Axel continued on down the hallway, listening to the plucked chords grow fainter and fainter until he could no longer hear them. Glancing up ahead, he could see Sora and Riku's bedroom door wide open; obviously, there was nothing interesting going on in there.

Heaving a sigh, he ventured down the stairs, pondering whether or not to get a drink. By the time he was at the bottom of the stairs, he'd made up his mind to grab himself a soda, and found himself wandering into the rather chic kitchen (the style courtesy of Riku).

His quest momentarily postponed, he placed the camera on the counter before he rummaged through the fridge. He about to reach for a can of soda, when his attention was drawn to the freezer; he could really go for a sea-salt ice cream right about now…

He remained oblivious (as always) to the warning scribbled in sharpie on the box, which boldly screamed _**ROXAS' PROPORTY – DO NOT TOUCH, **__**AXEL**_, and grabbed one of the last three packages in the box.

Axel ripped open the wrapping and threw it away as he carelessly popped his boyfriend's precious ice cream into his mouth. He made to move away from the freezer before he paused, looking thoughtful.

'_Maybe Roxy wants one, too..?'_ He wondered before he quickly discouraged that thought; knowing that Roxas' wrath would only ensue faster that way, and he happened to _want_ sex that night, _thank you very much._

He quickly devoured his treat, before tossing out the remaining stick and turned to pick up his camera, satisfied and ready to return to his mission.

There was just one problem.

It was gone.

Axel stared at the spot where his camera had been, before turning to face the doorway expectantly. Indeed, there stood the quiet, rather elusive Zexion, who was, by the sounds of it, playing back what little footage Axel had already recorded.

"Hey Zex," Axel greeted, wandering over towards his semi-roommate.

"Hey," Zexion replied softly, never once tearing his gaze from the screen. Axel lazily rested his chin on his classmate's shoulder to watch what progress he'd made as well; Zexion tensed, but didn't say anything.

The scene changed, and the redhead actually _felt_ the tense student relax, as the picture turned to Demyx, working away on his latest piece. Axel stole a quick glance Zexion's face, to see a tiny smile work its way onto his usually expressionless face as he watched his friend at work.

When the screen turned blank, alerting Zexion that this was the end of the footage so far, he turned to hand it back to Axel.

"Is he still working on this?"

Axel was shocked; he was pretty sure that those had been the most words the quiet teen had ever spoken to him at once; however, he simply shrugged, taking it in stride.

"I guess; I filmed this like…what, five minutes ago? So yeah, he's probably still sittin' there working on it," he replied casually. Zexion's gaze lingered on the ceiling.

"Oh…I wouldn't want to bother him, then," Zexion said, letting his gaze fall back to the floor.

"Wait a sec; was he expecting you to come over?" Axel inquired curiously. Zexion suddenly turned around to face the doorway that led to the small foyer--but not before Axel had caught a glimpse of a faint blush.

"N-never mind, it's alright," he replied shortly, taking an eager step toward the exit. However, all possible thoughts of escape were thwarted, as Axel grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey; its cool man, you can hang out here," Axel reassured him, turning him around so that a blushing Zexion was forced to face him.

"Demy'll be finished before you know it, and I know he'll be thrilled to find out that you swung by," Axel insisted, unconsciously toying with the lens cap.

"I don't know…"

"Hey."

"What?"

"D'ya want some ice-cream?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Axel padded softly up the stairs, feeling immensely proud of himself; he'd managed at last to convince Zexion to stay, and he'd made sure the soft-spoken student was settled comfortably in the red-and-black-themed living room (guess whose choice?) with a number of books Axel thought he might be interested in (and one sea-salt ice-cream).

Yup; Waterboy sure as hell owed him for this one.

Camera in hand, his eyes scanned the sky-themed landing. It didn't seem like much had changed since he'd gone downstairs, much to his disappointment (although, he couldn't say he wasn't exactly surprised).

Indeed...his and Roxas' bedroom door was still closed; he could hear the faintest singing joining some of the soft notes he'd heard before coming from Demyx's room; Sora and Riku's bedroom door was closed…

…Wait, what?

Axel raised a thin eyebrow--he was sure that he remembered the door being open when he'd first glanced that way before…that, and the thought of a treat being the reasons he'd passed it.

Silently, Axel approached the door and, without hesitation, pressed an ear to it, listening intently. After a few moments, a slow, knowing smirk spread across his lips.

'_Well…for a couple of guys who are just _'best friends,'_ you two _obviously_ do stuff that has quite_ _a lot of _moaning_ involved…let's just name _all _the things you can do where moaning Riku's name is necessary, Sora…'_ Axel mentally cackled; an oh-so-Axel idea quickly formulating in his head.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was another whole hour later that Roxas glanced up from his book at the sudden sound of two voices yelling and cursing. And yet, he was more than slightly tempted to go back to his book… he'd gotten to a really good part!

Roxas had already grown accustomed to the inevitable chaos that was invoked when five (sometimes, six) teenage boys lived together. At this point, Roxas would have easily been able to ignore the commotion and go back to his reading; he'd much rather not take part in the many childish squabbles which went on daily in this household that didn't involve him, his ice-cream, or Axel.

However, his eyes wandered back to the door as he realized that it was in fact _Axel's_ name that was being screamed.

'_Is… is that _Riku?' Roxas thought, his eyes widening in his surprise. It was almost virtually impossible to get Riku screaming as he was now. This could only mean one thing.

Axel was in some _deep_ shit. 

"God _damn_ it, Axel!" Roxas hissed through gritted teeth, throwing his book down angrily, and storming out the door, nearly knocking right into Demyx. Roxas thought he'd caught a glimpse of red streaking down the stairs, and made a mental note of it for later.

"Yo, Roxas, d'ya know what they're fighting about?" the musician asked, looking rather annoyed.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Roxas ground out.

"Man; and I was really on a roll, too," Demyx groaned, closing his cerulean eyes in defeat, and rubbing his temples. 

"What's going on?" A soft voice asked, and Demyx's eyes snapped open.

"Zexion!" He very nearly squealed, previous aggravation forgotten as he pounced on the bewildered boy in question, almost knocking Zexion right off of his feet.

"Ohmigawd, what're you doing here?" Demyx asked suddenly, staring into his friend's face curiously. Zexion flushed slightly.

"Um…I-I just thought I'd stop by," the bluenette replied, not sounding very sure of himself. Demyx gasped delightedly.

"_Really, _Zexy? Oh that's so sweet!" Demyx gushed, his own cheeks flushed with excitement. Zexion looked pleased with the blonde's response, and within moments Demyx was latched onto him again. Although he was frustrated, Roxas couldn't help but smile fondly at the exchange between his friends.

"C'mon, let's hang out in my room!" Demyx chirped as he hopped away, grabbing Zexion's wrist and making a bee-line for his room. Zexion looked up and caught Roxas' eye as he was dragged –albeit willingly– towards Demyx's very blue bedroom.

Roxas winked subtly, and mouthed something to him. Roxas watched Zexion's blush deepen further; he'd obviously realized that he'd mouthed _'have fun'_ just before the door had closed behind him.

Without any further distractions, Roxas' thoughts immediately turned back to the problem at hand.

He had just made it to Sora and Riku's bedroom door, when it swung open, nearly hitting the blonde in the face. Riku stormed out of the room, blushing furiously, and Roxas observed his clothes were wrinkled--almost as if he'd thrown them on in a hurry. He was followed by an equally red and disheveled Sora.

"R-Roxas," Sora stammered; his face, if possible, glowing even brighter at the sight of his brother.

"What the hell happened?" he asked swiftly; thankful for Sora's attempts to restrain a livid Riku.

"W-well-uh, I…me, an-and Riku--so-we were-and…I—it…_ Axel_, he…Oh _God_…" Sora spluttered, letting go of Riku to drop his face into his hands, looking positively humiliated.

"That fucking_ bastard_ was fucking _spying_ on us fucking…" Riku trailed off, his furious expression turning into one similar to Sora's.

"Yeah, well? What did he catch you doing that was so embarrassing?" Roxas asked.

Riku stared at Roxas, not understanding why the blonde wasn't reacting to the news, before it dawned on Riku that Roxas thought that he'd left the sentence unfinished because he was cursing every other second.

"We just said, Roxas, we were--mmph!"

"Never mind," Riku replied, both sounding and looking more like his usual collected self as he stared coolly at their confused roommate, one hand leisurely clamped over an indignant Sora's lips. Nodding to Roxas, he removed his hand from Sora's mouth, dragging the protesting brunette back into their room and slamming the door behind them.

Roxas could only stare after them in confusion, before sighing and shrugging in defeat before turning around to return to his bedroom.

He wasn't prepared, however, for his tattooed boyfriend to be waving his camera in front of his face looking triumphant the moment he walked in.

"_Ax—_"

The rest of his squawk of surprise was muffled by Axel's lips. When Axel was sure Roxas wasn't about to exclaim anything that might give his location away, he pulled away smirking.

"How did you get in here?" Roxas demanded in a harsh whisper. Smirking, Axel merely gestured his thumb over his shoulder at the open window. Roxas' intense gaze softened.

"Geez Axel, I thought you'd gone and screwed yourself over, the way Riku--_Riku_, Axel, _not_ my girly brother--was screaming, y'know? Seriously, you--"

"Roxas…"

"--to realize that you can't constantly go around screwing with people's heads! I'm not kidding Axel, this--"

"Roxas!"

"--got to sto--"

"Rocks-ass!"

"Don't _call_ me that!" Roxas snapped, glaring up at his exasperated lover.

"What; even though it's true?" Axel smirked; he began to speak again quickly, however, when he saw Roxas opening his mouth to retort (though the expected blush was quickly rising to his cheeks).

"Roxas, they're gay."

"I--what?"

"Riku and Sora! They're gay; like I said all along!" Axel whispered gleefully. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Axel, how many times do we have to tell you? You _know_ they've been best friends for _years_, so it's no surprise that they're close! Besides, if they say they're not gay, then as their friends, we should be able to trust that they're telling us the--"

But Axel hadn't been listening to Roxas; he'd been fast-forwarding into his footage. He smirked when he found the spot in the film he was looking for and, lowering the volume, he pressed PLAY.

"_Dearly beloved--" _Roxas stopped at the unmistakable sound of his boyfriend's voice, speaking quietly into the camcorder. He listened intently, frowning at the dark screen as he attempted to interpret the background noises.

"Is…is that Sora?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow, yet never tearing his gaze from the screen; he was hurriedly _shh!_ed by his smirking redhead.

"--we are gathered here today to witness the joyful….ah, _bonding_ of Sora Kisaga and Riku Fujioku." (**1**)

Roxas could only just make out some movement in the obviously dark room; he squinted to make out just _what_ it was the camera was recording.

"Oh…_Oh my God!"_ Roxas suddenly exclaimed, blushing and wide-eyed in his understanding, yet his eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Do you, Riku, take Sora to be your uke–in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, until death do you part?"

Almost as if on cue, Riku's voice suddenly cut through the moaning.

"_Fuck_ _yes—_Sora!"

If Roxas had been blushing deeply before, he was sure that Axel could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

"And d-do, do you, Sora--" Axel's voice cut off suddenly, and Roxas realized the pyromaniac had had to stop speaking as he choked back his laughter, which would alert the boys to his presence.

"Do you, Sora, take Riku to be your seme–in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, until death do you part?"

"Oh _God _Riku, right _there--yes, oh my fucking GOD, YES!"_

"And so--" Axel began his conclusion; Roxas could hear his voice laced with laughter; he could also hear how Sora and Riku's gasps and moans increasing in volume all too well.

"By the power vested in me by myself, I--"

"OH MY GOD, RIKU!"

"--now pronounce you uke and seme. You may now screw the uke senseless."

Roxas heard twin loud cries in the background, and Roxas heard Axel permit himself to release a low snicker to escape his lips; the Axel now standing beside him did the same as well (Roxas _swore_ his cheeks must be on fire; how could he and Demyx have _missed _this racket?) before quiet fell in the room on camera; the sound of panting replacing the passionate screams.

The screen turned abruptly dark, but Roxas could still hear; he figured that Axel had set down the camera. Suddenly, the sound of clapping met his ears.

"Oh _God_, Axel, you _didn't_…"

Said teenager merely smirked in answer to Roxas' mortified stare.

"_Geez--took_ you two long enough to get together," he heard Axel drawl lazily; the screen's picture suddenly blurred before abruptly focusing on the two, horror-stricken teenagers being addressed.

"Now let us congratulate the happy newly-screwed; CONDRATU-FUCKIN'-LATIONS!"

"_**AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"**_

Roxas winced at the sheer volume of Riku and Sora's outraged voices combined--and the camera's volume was only at half; he couldn't imagine how Axel had survived without loosing his hearing.

A satisfied-looking Axel pressed the POWER button, before meeting Roxas' wide blue eyes, grinning mischievously.

"Can anyone say, A++?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(**1**) – I have _**absolutely**_ no idea what Sora and Riku's last names are…

Jessie: **Grins** I _cannot_ believe I _actually_ wrote this.

Joh: **Wide-eyed** Holy…it's really long!

Jessie: Yeah…it kinda is. Ohh, I'm so proud of myself! I nearly wrote the _entire_ thing in one sitting. I just stopped before the last…197 words **Nods**

Joh: _And_ it's the second day in a row that you've updated/posted something.

Jessie: **Victory pose** Score! Well, I hope you enjoyed my first KH2 fanfic… keep in mind, _first _fanfic; if any of the characters are totally OOC (cough_Zexion_cough) then I apologize; it's probably because I'm not used to writing them yet.

…But I know I still had _waaay_ too much fun writing this

♥ _**Please review! **__♥_


End file.
